The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Cloud applications may be implemented via virtual machines (VMs) and or physical machines (PMs). The VMs and the PMs may be implemented in a cloud-based network. Cloud-based networks allow computer processing and storing needs to be moved from on premises networks to hybrid cloud or fully cloud-based networks while satisfying data security access requirements. The cloud applications can be accessed from client stations of organizations at remote locations.